ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Bear (Season 7)
Season 7 is a continuation of the show "Little Bear," after the 6th season closed out 15 years ago with 65 episodes, with 195 story segments. These are the follow-up episodes I came up with. HEADS UP: Some episodes contain sexual detail and violence. Episodes (Episode 66) 196. Worst Nightmare – Little Bear faces the very first tornado to ever hit Bear Country. When the tornado ends, all his friends are alright, but Bear Country is badly damaged and shredded, except Emily’s house. Everyone is scared by what happened. 197. Bring the Green Back – After the tornado, everyone in Bear Country works hard to repair the damage. With Uncle Rusty visiting again, the work is completed in good time. During repairs, Emily gets to know Uncle Rusty. 198. A Present for Little Bear – To celebrate the repairs of Bear Country, after so many pretend adventures at sea, Little Bear and Uncle Rusty build a real Lady Bug for him and his friends to sail on the water. And so, the Lady Bug sails for real now. (Episode 67) 199. Wave of Memory – On a boat trip with his parents, Little Bear remembers the Skunks’ wedding and everything that had transpired before and during the wedding. That night, he begins to wonder if they’ll ever come back, leading to episode 200. 200. In Love Forever (200th story) – After their wedding in Bear Country, Mr. and Mrs. Skunk finally see it fit to fulfill their love through and through. That night, they finally have sex and make love in its most beautiful form. 201. Like Mother, Like Son – Little Bear hears Mother Bear singing. He discovers she’s having a bath and he very quietly sneaks into the tub, making Mother Bear spot him. But instead of sending him out, they enjoy bathing and singing together. (Episode 68) 202. Emily’s Big Secret – Emily sneaks out in the night and encounters a large ship…and finds her big brother, the captain of the ship. His name is Seytron. The next morning, when Little Bear visits her, she confesses what she saw and Little Bear proposes to find Seytron. 203. A Pirate’s Search Party – Little Bear tells his friends about Emily’s brother and proposes a search. Most of his friends and family dismiss the rumor, except Emily and Uncle Rusty. They both agree to search. They find many clues, but not Seytron. 204. Welcome Home – Little Bear, Emily and Uncle Rusty all study their clues with Granny. Granny knows some of the clues, but even she can’t confirm anything. Then one evening, Seytron arrives with his ship and meets his sister for the first time. (Episode 69) 205. Coloratura Hen – Hen, or Diva Hen is terrible singer, but she finally decides to take time to practice. She calls for a new performance…and this time, everyone thinks she’s a wonderful singer…truly. She is then renamed Coloratura Hen in her honor. 206. Operation Bear – Little Bear remembers the adventures he had with Cub and begins to miss him. After planning with his family, Little Bear, Mother and Father Bear, Grandmother and Grandfather Bear, Uncle Rusty, Cub and his parents all meet together. 207. Ocean Friend – Little Bear, Emily and Owl are the only ones who have seen the Mermaid before. But at last, while visiting the seaside, Hen, Duck, Cat, Mother Bear and Father Bear all meet her too, thus confirming the Mermaid’s truest existence. (Episode 70) 208. The Time Arrives – Some weeks after that “special night,” Mrs. Skunk becomes pregnant, makes preparations, does whatever she needs to do, goes through labor…and then has three baby skunks, much to Mr. Skunk’s wildly excited thrill and joy. 209. The New Family – Mr. and Mrs. Skunk can’t be happier with their new children and spend their time raising the new family. After a while, they see fit to return to Bear Country and share the family with everyone. 210. The Reunion – The Skunk family returns to Bear Country and everyone sees the new children. After introductions and playing together, the new skunk family is happy to be part of Bear Country again. (Episode 71) 211. The Sea Emperor – Captain Seytron invites Little Bear and his family for a trip and picnic on his ship called the Sea Emperor. Little Bear is so fascinated, he prefers the Sea Emperor over the Lady Bug. Seytron assures Little Bear that he’s welcome to visit any time. 212. Pirate’s Life – Captain Seytron sails off to Lost Island with his own crew where Little Bear and his friends once explored. He learns of the treasure which Little Bear tossed overboard and fishes it out of the sea, claiming it himself. 213. There She Blows! – Captain Seytron goes on a fishing excursion with the Sea Emperor and encounters Mighty the Whale. He becomes close friends with Mighty and also meets his own whale friend…a Blue Whale named Navy. (Episode 72) 214. Monkey Business – Mitzi is back again, and causing as much mischief as ever…only this time, Captain Seytron get in on the act too. Mitizi’s friends have seen her mischief before…but how long can Seytron last before he loses patience with Mitzi? 215. En Gard! – Little Bear is being a grumpy bear again after misplacing Fisherman Bear and rudely blaming Emily. Seytron angrily stands up for his sister and challenges Little Bear to a sword duel. Does Little Bear stand any chance against the captain? 216. Bon Appetit – Seytron plans a feast aboard his ship, but Little Bear is still being grumpy. Chaos ruins the feast and Emily storms out of the cabin, enraging Seytron into chaining the bear up. Little Bear breaks down in tears and fixes the feast for everyone. (Episode 73) 217. Enough is Enough – Mother Bear receives a letter from Seytron about the feast disaster, and punishes Little Bear for being so grumpy and rude. After being locked in his room for a whole day, will Little Bear see sense and be good again? 218. Captive Premonition – Hen and Duck are missing. Father Bear, Cat, Mr. and Mrs. Skunk go to find them. Suspicious, Cat suggests checking the Sea Emperor, where they find Captain Seytron and his first mate Horace hanging out…until cover is blown. 219. Little Bear to the Rescue – It turns out that Seytron has captured Hen and Duck to lure Little Bear into a trap. With Father Bear and Uncle Rusty’s help, Little Bear duels and thwarts Seytron, condemning him to the mountain lion and saving Duck and Hen. (Episode 74) 220. A Sky to Remember – After being ashamed at the feast, punished by Mother Bear, and fighting Seytron, Little Bear has finally been shaken and changed for the better. He invites all his friends to Pudding Hill and there they watch a rainbow in the sunset. 221. – Cat’s Delicious Delight – Cat has always loved fish and wishes to catch more. Little Bear and Father Bear go fishing and catch a whole basketful of fish. They keep one fish for stew that evening…and give the basket of fish to Cat, much to his delight. 222. Musical Beds – Mother and Father Bear snore so much that Little Bear can’t sleep. As such, he tries sleeping in Cat’s log, Duck’s pond, Hen’s House and Owl’s tree. But their snoring keeps him awake too…until Owl kindly offers him a pair of earmuffs. (Episode 75) 223. He’s Back – Upset at his defeat, Seytron escapes the mountain lion and makes his way back to the Sea Emperor. Being the captain again, he intends to take full advantage of anyone he meets to get Little Bear once and for all, and starts planning one more plot. 224. Kindness or Cunning – Emily wakes up onboard the Sea Emperor and visits the cabin. Seytron manipulates and saddens Emily into thinking that Little Bear cannot love and slowly wins her over. But Little Bear soon brings Emily back to his side. 225. A Drop of Horror– Still angry at his disgrace, Seytron sneaks to the Bear house and poisons Little Bear’s glass of water during his nap. Duck hears of this and drinks the water before Little Bear, poisoning herself and in danger of the end. Will she be saved? (Episode 76) 226. Ironclad Friendship – As the weather darkens overhead, Seytron feels Little Bear is dead and rejoices. After careful, determined and quick care, Little Bear manages to save Duck’s life, making her deem him an ironclad friend…but Seytron knows he failed. 227. Hunting Frenzy – Captain Seytron goes into hunting mode and chases Little Bear from his house, all the way to Cub’s wilderness. After trying to smoke out Cub, Poppy and Pete, Seytron is nearly killed by Cub’s Father…when Little Bear saves Seytron. 228. The Final Decision – Little Bear’s fight has left him badly hurt at the bed of the rapids. Just when Seytron can finish him off, Emily stands in the way, refusing to move. Seytron finally repents and goes home to think himself over, and redeems himself. (Episode 77) 229. Meet Minerva – A new, beautiful creature has moved to Bear Country, by the name Minerva Mink. She’s a testy, diva person who’s very glamourous in her beauty. She meets a dog named Newt who tries to hunt her down, only for her to win him over. 230. Moon Over Minerva – Minerva Mink meets a nerdy wolf named Wilford who becomes a big, powerful werewolf under the full moon light. When she finds out his patterns and the moon’s patterns, she is quite impressed. 231. Burst of Love – With Wilford’s radical patterns as a wolf, Minerva feels as though their relationship ultimately would not work out…but when Seytron meets her, she is elated once again. After dinner together, Minerva makes all his dreams come true… (Episode 78) 232. Little Bear’s Logging Adventure – While Uncle Rusty is visiting, he mentions Little Bear’s wish to go logging with him. Little Bear agrees to go with Rusty to his neck of the woods and spend some time living and logging with his uncle. 233. Little Bunyan – Uncle Rusty trains Little Bear how to axe small trees, inspiring him with the legend of Paul Bunyan. Slowly, but surely, Little Bear becomes an expert lumberjack and builds a raft after watching how Rusty does it, making Rusty very proud. 234. Best Uncle Ever – After spending so much time logging with Uncle Rusty, he and Little Bear raft the rapids on the river back to Emily’s house. From there, Little Bear thanks Rusty for being the best uncle ever and goes home to tell his parents everything. (Episode 79) 235. A Fisherman’s Birthday – It’s Father Bear’s birthday. Little Bear intends to find the Perfect Present, but this time, he won’t let his friends get in the way. His friends all have gifts of their own, and Little Bear gives Father Bear a basket of freshly caught fish. 236. A Loyal Companion – Captain Seytron has Minerva Mink as his girlfriend, but still wishes for a dog as a loyal companion. In the wilderness, he comes across a stray Husky and decides to take him in as his own and adopt him, naming him Thunderbolt. 237. Mitzi’s Match – Mitzi is an expert in the trees. Little Bear has chased her in the trees before…but little does Mitzi know that Captain Seytron has superb climbing skills, and can even swing through the trees like Tarzan. (Episode 80) 238. Secrets Revealed – Little Bear’s whale friend has always been secret just to him…until Seytron comes across the whale himself at the bay. The whale is frightened at first, but Seytron assures him he’s safe…and shows the whale to Little Bear’s friends. 239. Unrequited Beauty – Minerva Mink interacts with the other residents in Bear Country. Cat finds her lovely, Owl thinks she’s a show-off, Hen thinks she’s a worse Diva than herself and Duck gets jealous of Minerva’s beauty. What about Little Bear? 240. Mink and Bear – After interacting with the others in Bear Country, Minerva finally spends time with Little Bear. In the contrary to the others, she’s actually sweet, cuddly and very nice to Little Bear. It seems that Minerva has a soft side for Little Bear. (Episode 81) 241. Old Friends – Captain Seytron takes a chance to meet Grandmother and Grandfather Bear. He is impressed by everything they have to tell and show him. Although he Seytron is a pirate, the Grandparents earn his utmost respect. 242. Making a Will – At this point, Grandmother and Grandfather are getting old. They decide they have to make their will…or rather, update it. They intend to pass their possessions onto Mother and Father Bear, then to Little Bear…and consider Seytron. 243. No Need to Worry – Little Bear had heard the will being updated and is now scared of losing his grandparents to old age. He fears for the end, but then Mother Bear tells them about it and they reassure Little Bear they’ll be around for a good while still. (Episode 82) 244. Autumn Colors – With the seasons changing, Seytron and Minerva take a date together to admire the autumn colors and features. As they spend the day together, they slowly feel themselves getting closer and closer… 245. Family Heirlooms – While visiting on the Sea Emperor, Little Bear gets to see Seytron share some family heirlooms he has carried with him long before he came to Bear Country. Charms, medallions, necklaces, jewels and trinkets from his family. 246. The Sweet Tooth Comes Back – It’s yet another Harvest Day Picnic, and Little Bear’s Sweet Tooth is indeed back, but Seytron is here to help. He encourages Little Bear to play the games and take one piece of each dessert home to spread out overtime. (Episode 83) 247. Hidden Fortune – Captain Seytron has been keeping the Treasure of Lost Island secret ever since he reclaimed it from the sea. Now he is beginning to worry over where to keep it safe so his ship won’t be too vulnerable to other thieves. 248. A Pirate’s Cave – Captain Seytron scouts Bear Country for a good hiding spot to keep the treasure. He eventually finds the cave Little Bear explored and decides it’s perfectly safe from everyone. He ventures all the way inside and hides the treasure there. 249. Halloween Fun – It’s Goblin Night again. Little Bear and his friends are dressed up again…but they’re not scaring away Goblins. They’re searching for Seytron. They venture back into the cave, and get the scare of their lives by Seytron’s Halloween trick. (Episode 84) 250. – Winter Pirate – With the Sea Emperor unable to sail on ice, Captain Seytron moves inland to see if he can do anything pirate-like in the snow. He finds that he can have a ton of fun in the snow, skiing, sledding and high jumping into soft snow. 251. Frosty Adventure – Captain Seytron and Minerva Mink take their own trip to the North Pole, and explore even more than Little Bear ever did with Duck. They explore pack ice, the icy waters, igloos and the tundra of Alaska. 252. Merry Christmas, Little Bear (double-feature) – It’s Christmas soon and everyone is excited. Captain Seytron goes to cut down a tree for Little Bear while Minerva prepares the gifts for all his friends…leading to Little Bear’s Best Christmas. (Episode 85) 253. Captain Seytron’s Plan – Although he has a big, wonderful ship, Seytron wishes for a house in Bear Country…a very big house. A Mansion. He and Horace create blue prints for a mansion and send them to Little Bear’s family, hoping they can help. 254. A New Home – Little Bear’s family receive the blue prints Seytron came up with, and such, they agree to build the house for him. It’s a huge project and takes around four days to complete, but eventually, it’s finished. Seytron now has a home on land. 255. Pirate and Landlubber – Captain Seytron receives word from Little Bear that he has a new home. When he sees it, he is most impressed. He decides to leave his fist mate in charge of the ship whenever he’s in the house and vice versa. The house is perfect. (Episode 86) 256. New Wishes and Special Hopes – Captain Seytron finds himself feeling nervous around Minerva, unlike before. While having dinner with her, Little Bear and his friends at Emily’s house…Little Bear sees a ring slip from Seytron’s pocket but says nothing. 257. Pop the Question – Little Bear asks Seytron what the ring is for…and finds out about a plan to propose. The days pass, but Seytron can’t find the courage. Finally, after saving Minerva from a storm, he proposes to her…and she happily accepts marriage. 258. A Wedding to Remember – Captain Seytron and Minerva Mink are to be married, just like Mr. and Mrs. Skunk. Some fiascos ensue before the wedding, but everyone, including the new Skunk family attend the wedding, marrying Seytron and Minerva. (THE END) Inspiration -Minerva Mink's episodes, "Moon Over Minerva," and "Meet Minerva," are inspired by the episodes from "Animaniacs." -Captain Seytron is inspired by Captain James Hook from "Peter Pan," Amos Slade from "The Fox and the Hound," and the King from "Shrek 2."